


Poker Pair Week 2k17

by BisexualBookman



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualBookman/pseuds/BisexualBookman
Summary: All the drabbles from poker pair week 2k17





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 prompt: Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the Portuguese is wrong, I used google translate for it

Allen loved Tyki. He loved him more than anything. Well, maybe not as much as food, but they where on the same level, which really does say a lot. Sometimes though, Allen could not stand the man. It was rare that it happened, but it still did happen. Allen thought about this as he walked into their apartment, and saw the sink full of dishes he had asked Tyki to do, sitting there, untouched. Allen sighed and threw his bag down. He was in a bad enough mood as it was and this did not help. He walked out onto their small balcony to see Tyki lounging on one of their porch chairs, smoking. Allen sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Hey, Tyki.”

Tyki turned around, the cigarette hanging from his mouth. He smiled lazily, and was about to say something when Allen cut him off.

“Why aren't the dishes done?”

Tyki's eye widened, “Uh...” He avoided eye contact with Allen, “Eu não entendo inglês.”  
Allen stared at Tyki.

“Tyki.”

“Sim?”

“I know you can speak English.”

Tyki gave him a confused look, taking a drag of his cigarette. Allen sighed deeply.

“Tyki, please. I don't have time for this. I've had a bad day at work and I just wanted to come home, curl up with you and watch a movie. So, can you please stop being an idiot for two seconds, and tell me why the dishes weren't done?”

Tyki stared at him for a couple seconds, almost looking remorseful before he began talking.

“Ah, desculpe, eu não entendo inglês.”

Allen groaned loudly, “Oh my God! You're such an idiot!” He shouted, turning around and slamming the baloney door, Tyki watching through the glass as Allen stomped away. He sighed and took a puff of his cigarette. He'd finish his cigarette, and let Allen cool down first before going to apologize. Allen would still be mad though, after all the man could hold a grudge for days.

  
'Maybe I'll make him a nice dinner too,' Tyki mused to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 prompt: Joyride

“Tyki, this is really not a good idea.” Allen whispered.

  
“Oh please, boy, we'll be fine,” Tyki whispered back, gesturing for Allen to hand him the car keys. Allen gripped the shiny new keys harder in his hand, ignoring the uncomfortable feel of the key digging into the palm of his hand.

  
“No we won't! This is your brother’s brand new Porsche, Tyki! He's barely had it for a week! Plus you don't even have your license! How are you supposed to drive without a license?!”

Allen said getting slightly louder. Tyki shushed him, and Allen clasped a hand over his mouth, turning pink in embarrassment.

  
“Look boy,” Tyki started. He stepped closer and placed a hand right above Allen's elbow. All Allen could see of the other in the darkness was his bright gold eyes. Allen could feel his heart stutter and his breath catch in his throat.

  
“You don't have to worry,” Tyki continued, “I won't let anything happen to you.”

  
Allen couldn't see, but from the way Tyki's eyes crinkled Allen knew Tyki was smiling that soft, sweet smile that was reserved just for Allen.

  
“With that being said, would you please hand me the keys now, boy?”

  
Allen felt Tyki's hand trail down his arm and come to a stop at the hand that still gripped the keys. Allen nodded, even though Tyki couldn't see him. His throat suddenly dry, he opened his hand, dropping the keys into Tyki's waiting palm. As Tyki turned away and begun to walk into the garage, Allen placed his hands on his cheeks, really, really hoping his blush wasn't as visible as it felt. He patted his cheeks slightly, taking in a deep breath of Tyki-free air to calm himself down. He followed the other into the garage, praying that he wasn't also walking into a jail sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 prompt: Partying

The loud bass thumped in Tyki's ears and the strobing lights hurt his eyes. He leaned against the bar, a rum and coke clutched tightly in his hand. He reached up and scratched the base of one of his horns, scanning the dance floor. He watched all of the different creatures move in sync to the loud music, being able to see wings and horns over the flailing of limbs. He sipped his drink and spotted white feathery wings. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. 'An angel? Here?' Tyki hummed, 'That's interesting...'

He watched the wings as the owner moved around the dance floor, waiting to see the face of the angel. He'd never actually seen an angel before, they generally didn't like leaving their island. He sipped his drink again, choking on it when the angel finally turned around.

Holy. Shit.

The rumours really were true. Angels really are the most beautiful creatures. He watched the creature with wide eyes, shamelessly looking them over from their shoulder length white hair, right down to their high heels. He hummed enjoying the view of the angel’s rear in their tight leather shorts.

Tyki sighed in disappointment when the angel disappeared from his sight. He sipped his drink, looking around more intently. He gave up with a sigh, being unable to find the angel again. He turned around to order another drink and as he was waiting to catch the bartenders attention, he felt a presence at his side. Looking over, he jolted when he saw the angel at his side. The angel smiled up at him, leaning against the bar counter and twirling a lock of white hair between his fingers. Tyki smiled back, leaning down so he could be heard over the music.

“Could I buy you a drink?” he asked, breathing against the angel's neck. He pulled back to see the angel nod. Tyki finally managed to catch the attention of the bartender and waved him over. They both said their orders then watched him leave to go make them. Tyki felt a hand on his arm, then the ghost of a breath on his neck.

“My name’s Allen.”

Tyki smirked, laying a hand on Allen's bare waist.

“Tyki.”

The bartender came back with their drinks, sliding them over to their respective owners. They took their drinks, each taking a sip. Tyki leaned in close to Allen again.

“So what everyone says is true. Angels really are beautiful.”

He pulled back and gave Allen a very appreciative look. Tyki especially liked the way Allen's tight crop top clung to his lithe frame. Allen returned the look, and all of a sudden Tyki was very glad he decided to change out of his work clothes before coming here. Allen took a gulp of his drink before he spoke.

“And demons really are quite sexy.”

Tyki smirked.

“Succubus to be exact,” he said in Allen's ear, his lips brushing against it. He felt Allen shiver and chuckled in his ear. He leaned back and took a sip of his drink, almost choking on it when he felt Allen's knee slide against the inside of his thigh. Tyki looked over at Allen to see the other smirking behind his glass. He watched Allen down the rest of his drink before stepping in close to Tyki. Allen placed a hand on the bar counter and one on Tyki's waist, standing close enough that their chests brushed. Then he said something that Tyki knew would turn this from a good night into a great night.

“So, your place or mine?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 prompt: Suitcase

Allen fixed his tie in the mirror, smoothing the material down before buttoning up his suit jacket. A pair of tanned hands came up behind him and laid on his chest, smoothing the material of the jacket down. A warm chest pressed against his back and a chin rested on his head.

  
“Well well, doesn't someone look quite dashing,” Tyki said, wrapping his arms more securely around Allen's chest. Allen laid his hands over top of Tyki's, leaning back into his chest. Allen tilted his head up and gave Tyki a quick kiss on his cheek.

  
“Oh, I know you do. Then again,” Allen turned in Tyki's hold, reaching up and looping his arms around Tyki's neck. “You always look dashing.”

  
Tyki chuckled and leaned down, lazily peppering kisses on to Allen's lips.

  
“Tyki! Stop,” Allen laughed in between kisses, “we're going to be late!”

  
Tyki whined, clutching Allen tighter and pressing kisses more firmly against his lips.

  
“Tyki, c'mon. I mean it, we're going to be late.”

  
Tyki sighed in disappointment.

  
“All right, all right, boy,” Tyki growled. He reached out and smoothed back a loose strand of Allen's gelled back hair. He placed a kiss on Allen's forehead, “But you owe me later, boy.”

  
Allen rolled his eyes. “Are we ready to go?”

  
Tyki nodded, holding up a black suitcase.

  
“Perfect. The receiver's ready to go?”

  
“We already had people scout the place out, as well as our receiver.”

  
Allen smiled. He walked over to their dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out two .44s, handing one to Tyki, watching the older man slide it into the holster hidden at the small of his back. Allen slid the other into the holster underneath his jacket, walking over to Tyki to give him a kiss on the cheek.

  
“All right love, let's go seal this deal.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 prompt: Whim

The cool spring air washed over Allen as he rolled down the window of the sports car, and he grinned as his hair blew around his face.

"Enjoying yourself, boy?" Tyki asked. Allen looked over at the older man, nodding his head.

"I can't wait to go to the fair with everyone and eat all of that food!"

Tyki chuckled. "Of course you are."

They pulled into a large grassy field that was currently acting as a parking lot. They found an empty spot and pulled in, pushing the doors closed as they exited the car. Allen smiled at the bright rides and hummed with excitement at the smell of diabetes in the air.

"C'mon Tyki, let's go get some tickets and then find everyone," Allen chirped. Tyki chuckled as Allen grabbed his hand and eagerly pulled Tyki along. They stood in line at the ticket booth for a few minutes, both walking away with colourful bracelets when they were done. 

They stood off to the side of the booth, both looking for Allen's friends. After a few minutes, Allen pushed up his sleeve, checking the time.

"They were supposed to meet us here by now," Allen huffed, standing on his tiptoes to glance over the crowd. 

Tyki chuckled lightly at the sight. "Calm down, they're probably on their way here now." 

Allen looked around a bit more before his face suddenly lit up.

"There they are! I can see Lavi!"

Allen raced off to greet his friends, while Tyki followed at a more leisurely pace.

"There you guys are! I was getting worried," Allen said, once he had caught up to his friends. Lenalee gave Allen a hug in greeting, and Lavi slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Heya Allen, long time no see!" Lavi cheered, pulling Allen in for an awkward one-armed hug and shaking him a little before letting him go.

"Did you bring your fucking sugar daddy with you?" Kanda questioned condescendingly, cutting off Allen's reply. Lavi swatted Kanda's shoulder disapprovingly, mouthing 'Yuu-chan, be nice!' before pulling the dark-haired man to his side.

Allen looked over at the tall man that walking their way. "Yeah, I did. He offered to pay for my food and admission."

Being a broke student really had its drawbacks.

Lavi's eyebrows raised. 

"All your food?" he questioned. Allen nodded in response. Lavi did a low whistle as Tyki approached.

"Wow, man, you gotta be loaded if you're going to pay for Allen's food! This kid can fucking eat!" Lavi exclaimed, flashing a grin in Tyki's direction as he approached, "Are you prepared?"

Tyki just laughed lightly. "Oh don't worry, this isn't the first time I've taken him for food. I am very prepared."

Allen stepped up beside Tyki, and looped an arm through his.

"All right guys, where to first?"

\---------------------------------

As the day was drawing to a close, the first couple stars peeked through the clouds as the sun slowly set. Allen had managed to drag Tyki onto one last ride before they left, insisting it was the perfect ride for this time of day.

This was how they ended up on the Ferris Wheel, and Tyki did have to admit, it was the perfect ride. You could see the entire fair grounds, and even the parking lot, when you were at the top of the wheel. As the giant wheel rotated around again, it stopped with Tyki and Allen's seat at the very top, Allen sighed and scooted closer to Tyki, leaning his head on Tyki's shoulder. Tyki's arm, which was currently resting on the back of the seat, curled around Allen's shoulders.

"Cold, boy?" Tyki asked. Allen shook his head, snuggling deeper into Tyki's side. Tyki gave a throaty chuckle, running his fingers along Allen's arm. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, enjoying the sunset and warmth of each others' bodies. Allen tilted his head up, gazing at Tyki's face. He studied the man for a moment, liking the way the setting sun hit his face, the dying light highlighting his angular features.

Without thought, Allen pushed his body upwards to place a kiss on Tyki's cheek. Tyki jolted at the sudden contact, staring wide-eyed at Allen.

"Ah, boy, what was that for?" 

Allen shrugged. "I don't know, I just wanted to."

A confused look came over Tyki's face. "You know, boy, this isn't part of our arrangement."

"I know, but..." Allen twiddled his thumbs, sitting up and leaning away from Tyki. Tyki looked at him questioningly as Allen struggled to find the words to describe what he felt.

"I know we started this whole thing, where... you know, I kept you company and you paid my bills and all that... and it's been great--" Allen suddenly cut himself off, looking down, a deep blush setting on his cheeks, trying desperately to find the words to continue. Tyki sat still and silent, watching the man fumble with his words and his hands. "... but now that we're spending so much time together, and you've been so good to me, I just can't help but feel like, I don't know... I feel like there's something there, you know? And it's not like I don't like how we are right now, I do really enjoy this... but, don't you ever feel like you wanted something more? Because sometimes I do, and it's these moments where I realize, I don't really want to have anyone else to be here with me like this, you know?"

"What are you trying to say, Allen?" Tyki said softly, trying desperately to catch the smaller man's gaze. Allen now seemed to lose his momentum, now silent in his search to explain himself. Tyki cleared his throat.

"Well, when it all began, all I had was work. I came home to an empty house and I didn't have the motivation to look for anyone. I didn't have the time. But on that day that I found you, with all that rain, the bus splashing you and ruining your recital sheet music, something in my head told me to help you, get you out of the rain..." Tyki paused.

Tyki suddenly looked lost in thought, his recollection taking him back to that day.  Allen had told Tyki, a stranger, for no reason at all, how he was juggling three jobs and a full course load and music classes on the side. They had found a coffee shop to get Allen warm and dry and spent the afternoon together, casually talking and spreading out the pages of Allen's next piano piece over the table to dry. Tyki knew right away that they got along really easily, and in incredibly awkward terms, offered to provide for Allen, so he didn't have to worry. It started with incredible embarrassment at first, but coming home to Allen practicing his concertos on the piano Tyki never used, his house finally felt like a home. All Tyki needed was companionship, and Allen needed the means to work on his music in peace. There was never any pressure for something more.

Allen giggled suddenly. Tyki looked at him questioningly, wondering if the ashen haired man had gone insane. Allen covered his face in his hands and continued to laugh, just making Tyki feel more and more insecure. After a few moments, Allen calmed down, looking Tyki full in the face, brushing a tear from his eye.

"Dude, that is so gay." 

Tyki startled a little bit, staring at Allen for a few seconds before his shocked expression melted into an easy grin.

"Maybe."

Allen smiled and looked down at his hands, licking his lips.

"I guess what I mean to say is... is there room between you and me to... I don't know, be more than friends?"

Tyki smirked, and pulled the smaller man towards him, enveloping him into a firm hug.

"Well, boy, I don't know if I can afford you."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

As they hopped off the ride, Allen's trio of friends pushed through the crowd towards them, worry clearly on their faces.

"Are you guys okay?" Lenalee asked with concern, grabbing Allen's hands in hers.

"W-what do you mean, Lena? Of course we're fine, we just rode the Ferris Wheel, nothing crazy..." Allen sputtered in confusion, looking over at Kanda and Lavi, who were holding hands and looking equally worried.

"You idiot, you do know that the ride you were just on was broken for like half an hour, right?!" Kanda spat, looking concerned and slightly disgusted.

Tyki and Allen glanced at each other for a few moments in shock, before dissolving into laughter. The trio before them stared at them like they had lost their minds.

"I guess that explains why we had the most amazing view of the sunset for so long, all we could hear was the music and noise from the crowds on the ground!" Allen giggled, staring with absolute adoration at Tyki's face, Tyki pulling him into the crook of his arm and gazing back at the friends with a cocky air.

"Well, now that we're here, d'you guys have anything else you wanna do?" Lavi said without missing a beat. Tyki paused for a few moments before shaking his head.

"I'm afraid I have some business at home I have to attend to, and I'll need Allen's help, if that's all right with you."

Lenalee smiled and nodded, Lavi shrugged his shoulders and grinned, nodding as well. Kanda, on the other hand, screwed up his delicate mouth with a grimace, looking completely disgusted and offended. Clearly something unpalatable was going to happen in Kanda's mind.

With that, the pair broke away from the group, waving their goodbyes as they threaded through the crowd, hand in hand, the day drawing to a close as the sun softly disappeared below the horizon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 prompt: Musk

Tyki and Allen lay in bed, their naked bodies pressed close together, Tyki sleeping peacefully, and Allen languidly watching him. Allen played with the man’s mane of dark curly hair, revelling in the way it felt slipping between his fingers. Allen placed a soft kiss on the man’s temple, sighing as he took in the smell of Tyki's hair, the fresh, clean scent making him smile. He brushed some of Tyki's hair from his face, laying a hand on top of Tyki's heart, feeling the slow, steady rhythm press back at his hand. 

  
Allen nuzzled his face into Tyki's neck, inhaling deeply, humming in appreciation. Allen could smell the cologne he had given to Tyki for their anniversary earlier that day, still lingering on his skin. He could smell the elegant and expensive aftershave Tyki saved for when they went out for nice dinners on his jaw. Allen took in another deep breath, this time being able to smell Tyki's natural spicy musk underneath the aftershave and cologne, the musk that always made Allen's insides twist into knots, and his heart flutter in his chest. Allen could smell, very faintly, the smell of the last cigarette the man had, clinging to his skin. The cigarette that was smoked while Tyki drove the two of them home, Allen's hand resting on Tyki's suit-clad leg, the other softly swaying along to the radio. The smell of sweat and sex was still prominent on Tyki's skin from when they had gotten back home, blindly stumbling around in the darkness in their apartment, laughing whenever they bumped into something, slowly stripping each other of their clothing, before finally collapsing on the bed with a laugh. 

Allen smiled. He loved the vastly different scents that all melded together into the rich intoxicating scent that was Tyki. The scent that still, to this day, four years later, still made Allen slightly dizzy. Allen snuggled closer to Tyki, giggling when Tyki mumbled something in his sleep, turning on his side and pulling Allen closer to him. Allen rested his head in the crook of Tyki's neck, Tyki's lips just barely touching Allen's forehead, puffs of warm air moving Allen's bangs. Allen sighed contently, and soon the soft sounds of the city out side their apartment, and Tyki's scent and warmth, lulled Allen into a peaceful sleep.   


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 prompt: Getaway

"Really, Tyki, really?! This was your grand plan?!" Allan hissed. He crouched lower behind the cement wall he hid behind. He shot Tyki a dirty look under his silver mask, and shifted the heavy duffel bag full of money from his shoulder to the ground in front of him.

Tyki gave Allen an equally nasty look from under his black butterfly mask.

"Look, my plan was a lot better and more though out than yours," growled Tyki.

"Oh, yeah, sure. And by 'a lot better and more though-out', do you mean 'way shittier" and 'only planning as far as getting into the building' and 'not how to get out'?"

Tyki promptly flipped Allen off.

"Fuck you."

"You know what? I gladly will, because God knows you're not getting anything after this fuck-up," Allen sneered. Tyki growled, standing up and brushing his trench coat off.

"I'm going to go see if the cops are gone, you stay here."

Allen snorted.

"Okay, Mr. 'My plan is better'."

Tyki just shot him another scathing look and stalked off.

Allen huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at the opposing wall, hating the smell of the piss-stained alley they ducked into. They wouldn't even be in this alley if they had followed Allen's plan. But no, of course Tyki wanted to try his plan. Allen only agreed to it because he pulled the "kicked puppy" look when Allen had initially said no. Allen sighed.

"I fall for that look every single time," he muttered to himself. He placed his head in his hands and sighed deeply.

"Who forgets to get a getaway vehicle when they're making heist plans?!" he hissed between his fingers.

Of course, during the heist, after they had already shoved their bags full of money and exited the building, Allen finally asked where the car was. Tyki's "deer-in-the-headlights" look of shock and resulting cocky answer of "we'll wing it" made Allen sure he was not only going to be arrested for robbery tonight, but manslaughter as well.

As he was muttering about how stupid Tyki was, said man walked back down the alleyway. He crouched down and picked up Allen's bag, holding it out slightly for Allen to take. Allen looked at him, confused, but stood and took it anyways.

"C'mon boy, we're getting out of here," Tyki said smugly. Allen eyed him suspiciously.

"We are?" Allen questioned, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"I got us a ride, let's go. They're going to meet us around the corner," Tyki replied. Allen followed Tyki as the man began walking the opposite way from which he came.

"Who?" Allen asked suspiciously, pulling his hood farther down over his face.

"My cousins," Tyki answered. 

Allen perked up at that.

"Jasdero and Devit?"

Tyki nodded. Allen grinned to himself. Jasdero and Devit would be perfect. They were drag racers, so they'd be able to get them away quickly, and plus they knew the streets and alleyways like the back of their hands. Allen jogged slightly to keep up with Tyki's longer stride, clasping a hand on Tyki's shoulder, grinning up at the older man.

"Wow, Tyki, maybe you didn't fuck up that badly!"

Tyki smirked.

"So does that mean I'm gonna get lucky tonight?"

Allen sighed in exasperation. 

"Maybe. Let's lose our heat first and then we'll see."

Tyki shrugged. "That's a better answer than I was expecting, so I'm fine with that."

Allen gave him a wry grin and rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up, let's get outta here," Allen laughed, "the smell of this alley is starting to make me sick."

"All right boy, let's see if you can keep up!" Tyki shot Allen a sly smirk before bolting off, throwing a middle finger up in the air over either shoulder.

"Bastard!" Allen muttered under his breath with a grin, racing to catch up.


End file.
